I'm Santa Baby
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: A little Christmas smut Oneshot to celebrate the season. Sabriel with sexy Santa costumes, Christmas presents, and Sam tied up with pretty, red, Christmas bows. There's some Destiel in there too if you reeeeally squint. Happy holidays ;)


**So, my better half wrote a little Christmas Sterek for me to read, and this is my reply. A Lovely ~Dirty~ little Sabriel Christmas. Mainly because she's the Gabriel to my Sam (More than you know) and my goal was to make her red in the face. ****Hopefully she doesn't kill me for this. ;P Love you? **

**Merry Christmas Dr. Kaitie Holmes. :) I've just written my like... first ever smut! For you. So you'd better comment this time! ;)**

* * *

><p>It was a weird thing to wake up with your arms tied to the head of a bed with a big, red, Christmas bow.<p>

The moment you go to rub your eyes is when you realize that you've been restrained. Then you start to question why you're there, how it happened, and most importantly, who exactly was out to get you. For Sam, it only took a few short minutes of examining his surroundings with sleepy eyes. The walls were colored with bright reds and greens, decorated with randomly strung Christmas lights and a patch of mistletoe hanging directly over Sam, the only things occupying space besides those being a couple floor lamps, the bed he rested over, and a suspicious cardboard box to his left labeled with sharpie 'Gifts for Moose'. The scent of baked goods as well as the special nickname made Sam drop his head back against the bed with a groan.

"Gabriel!" he ordered.

The single standing door creaked open and an all too familiar smirk came popping through the doorway. "Morning Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy." the hunter barked, "My brother calls me that and hearing it out of your mouth is disturbi-" his sentence was cut short once Sam's eyes found their way to Gabriel's form in the doorway.

Where the hell had he found that thing?

It was a Santa suit, only, it wasn't at all like your every day Santa. Unless maybe you knew a Santa that worked at Chippendales. Apart from the silky, red, and unfairly tiny panties that left little to the imagination, was the thin, nearly transparent cover that hung from spaghetti straps. It hung from his body in a rather flattering way, falling down into a ring of white fluff that made up it's edges. The entire thing was topped off with a little Santa hat that Sam could imagine swinging back and forth with every movement he and Gabe made. It was sort of mental torture.

"My mouth hmm?" Gabriel grinned, interrupting Sam's train of thought and making his way over to the bed before plopping down onto it's side.

Sam rolled his eyes with light irritation, "Shut up. What's with this?" He questioned, jolting his wrists for a couple seconds.

Gabriel smirked in a way that made Sam shiver. Whether it was from nervousness or pure, electrified anticipation, he couldn't tell. The angel pushed off the edge of the bed before flipping a leg over Sam's torso and nestling comfortably over his lap. Sam could feel the fuzzy edges of his top over the stripe of his stomach that wasn't completely covered by his shirt. Gabriel put on a pouted face, "I don't get to see my favorite stooge often enough. Larry and Moe get to hit it up like, every other day. Why can't I get you on Christmas?"

"So... this is a booty call?" Sam chuckled, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"If you like. But I like thinking of it as a Christmas present." Gabriel replied, leaning over to just barely graze Sam's lips with his own, hot breath ghosting a pleasant feeling over his mouth and the ball of his Santa hat tickling his forehead, "Interested?"

"Do I even have a choice?" Sam mumbled, already defeated, but trying to keep some sort of composure.

Gabriel grinned with cheek, "Not really."

That was how their relationship was. They wouldn't see each other for weeks on end, then Gabriel would show up out of the blue with a sex drive through the roof and some weird kink to test out. Sam could admit the angel had charisma and stamina, which would have been impossible for any other human who ate as many chocolates as he did. Sam didn't really know how it all got started, his vague memory of the event only left him with a closet, some very strong bourbon, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Whenever he asked Gabriel about it, the conversation always started and ended with, "I really like you drunk."

Lips were clashed with one another in a needy heat, as Gabriel broke Sam out of his thoughts; unceremoniously grinding down into Sam's groin while letting out breathy moans to match the hunter's. Hands slithered beneath the man's plaid shirt with mischievous intention, fingers making work of Sam's sensitive chest while Gabriel's lips worked the tender skin of his neck. Sam tried wriggling out of his bonds, but the bow had a weird material that was hard to slip out of. "Easy their Sam. Naughty boys get coal for Christmas. Don't you want a present?" Gabriel chuckled as he ducked to lick Sam's jaw, "You can be my Santa baby."

"The puns are stupid Gabriel." Sam groaned, trying to ignore the way Gabriel's panty-covered groin was subtly pressing against his own in a teasing manner. "And as far as naughty boys goes, I'd say you were worse than me."

A devilish smirk crawled over the angel's lips, "Maybe, but I already know I'm on the naughty list. You've got a goody-two-shoes rep. to keep up."

"Goody-two-shoes huh?"

Before Gabriel knew it, he was knocked off Sam's lap and flat onto his back against the bed's Christmas blankets. Sam used his body weight to hold the angel down, dangling the red ribbon above his head with a cheeky grin. "You underestimate my bad side."

"Oh Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that."

Sam's grin morphed suddenly into a frown, "You spy on us often? Because you seem to have out dialogue pretty well memorized."

"Only five days out of the week. Sometimes on weekends. You know, if I'm not busy."

"But you never say hi? I must say, I'm hurt." Sam retorted, dipping down to force a hickey on the angel's neck. Sam remembered all the spots that drove Gabriel crazy, but only liked to use them when Gabriel tried to talk. The way his words would trail off into a high pitched mewl was absolutely adorable... but then Gabriel would get pissed and yell at him for using dirty tricks.

"I like to build you up," he confessed, "Making you wait for these moments... then you pour everything you've got into it."

Sam was shaking his head, but the smile on his face was plain, "You're something else."

"So I've been told." Gabriel snaked arms up and around Sam's neck, grinning up with malicious intent, "Now are we gonna keep up with the lovely chit-chat or are you gonna kiss me?"

The first kiss was a little messy, Sam already as turned on as he needed to be; hot and needy, greedy to tear Gabriel's sexy Santa costume apart. The thin material parted perfectly in the front, revealing the angel's chest just for Sam. With a cocky grin, the hunter got to work, lapping at the sensitive buds with open ears, drinking in every little squeal and groan. Gabriel's sex voice had a wide span really, sometimes it was high pitched like a girls, and other times it was deep and husky. It never gave Sam the chance to get bored.

"I guess this make you Santa's little helper, doesn't it Sammy?"

Sam raised his head with a dominant face that issued warning, "Don't call me Sammy." Feeling a little daring, Sam decided to accent his point with a hard grind against Gabriel, drawing the angel's legs up on either side to keep him close, "What happened to Moose?"

"Oh!" Gabriel exclaimed, snapping out of his sex-induced high and sitting up, "That reminds me! Hang on a sec."

Sam tried not to feel offended when Gabriel swung his bare legs around Sam and slipped off the bed. He then became curious as the angel returned with the cardboard box he'd noticed earlier, "I brought presents!" he grinned, plopping down onto the bed and shoving the box at Sam, "Open em'!"

"Aren't you supposed to wait until Christmas to open gifts?"

Gabriel waved his hands in dismissal, "It's Christmas eve, good enough."

Inside the box were three, smaller, beautifully wrapped presents. He looked at Gabriel with questioning eyes, "Hey! I wrapped those myself! No magic added!" He retorted defensively.

The first present Sam opened was a package of XXL condoms, that made his face red. In a weird way, he was kind of flattered. The second gift was two bottles of 'flavored lube' that made him skew his face awkwardly towards the angel, "I'm not gonna lie," he cringed, "Sorta scared to open the last one."

"You have to!" Gabriel begged, "The last one is the best one!"

Knowing Gabriel, and judging by the last two presents, it was probably some weird toy Gabriel wanted to try. The lube flavors were cotton candy and cinnamon rolls for crying out loud. With hesitance, Sam pulled on the ribbon of the last present. It was a little cardboard box that took a minute to open and dig through the tissue paper, but when Sam saw it, he let out a little laugh. He hadn't really meant to. He was just extremely happy.

Inside the box was a small pendant on a silver chain. The design was just like Dean's from what he could tell, but on further inspection, it turned out that the original horns on Dean's pendant had been replaced with a set of moose antlers. He probably should have scolded Gabriel for that, but he just smiled, "I love it."

"Oh good..." Gabriel huffed, letting out a relieved sigh, "I wasn't sure if you would or not. I thought about getting it just like the one your brother wears, but I thought maybe you two would get them mixed up so-"

"It's perfect Gabe. Thank you." Sam leaned forward to capture the angel's lips in his own, the pendant's chain getting tangled in his fingers as he cupped Gabriel's cheek and neck, forcing him back down onto the bed, the other presents getting scattered around and falling onto the floor as their limbs moved around.

Sam settled himself between Gabriel's thighs happily, staring down at him with adoration. The pendant was still curled in his fingers when Gabriel pulled it away, reaching up and around Sam's neck to clasp it. He grinned, "I like yours better then Dean's."

Sam pecked a kiss to Gabriel's forehead, "Mine's one of a kind."

If he hadn't become so drunk on Gabriel's mouth, Sam might have criticized himself for how quickly he tore his own shirt off, enjoying the way Gabe's hands ran over his skin like he was charting a map; examining every crevice and muscle. The red panties, as it turns out, weren't exactly the right size, and left Gabriel's tip peaking out with curiosity- and Sam eagerly dove for it. The panties were pushed down Gabriel's legs as Sam worked at his lover, whose hands were setting to their own task of unbuckling Sam's belt.

The lights that lit up the room with almost blinding power just a few moments before, were now tall, scented candles that emitted tail-wagging smells. Gabriel had chuckled when Sam finally noticed the change, rolling his eyes for a brief second before returning to sucking bruises into Gabriel's neck. Naked muscle was really all Sam was at that moment, grinding mercilessly into the angel as delightful groan after groan made their way past his lips.

"Sam..." Gabriel barely managed, "St-stop teasing and find that cinnamon roll flavored lube!"

Sam found himself chuckling as he bent over the bed in search of that damn thing, finally grabbing up the bottle. His lover was weird. The cap flipped open with a click, the cold liquid pouring out onto Sam's hands. The hunter kept Gabriel occupied with little bites on his inner thighs as he warmed up the liquid in his hands. Gabriel was squirming with impatience when Sam finally pushed his first finger in.

The angel's moans filled the room, "You're very vocal today." Sam grinned, adding another finger.

"I am- Ungh! Am not!"

"Oh really?" Sam felt the need to be a little cruel, adding the third finger to prove a point and reveling in victory when Gabriel's writhing and groaning only intensified.

"Sam! I want you!" He whined, fisting the red material of his sexy Santa top.

Sam didn't have to be told twice. As he was about to position himself however, an idea popped into his head, causing him to raise the sticky fingers up to Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel's confused expression was worth it in itself, "You bought flavored ones." he grinned, "Didn't you want to taste-"

His teasing was cut short by the immediate warmth that overtook his fingers as Gabriel pulled them into his needy mouth, running his tongue over and between each digit with breathy moans and wanton intent. Sam was painfully hard, and when Gabriel swallowed around the tips of his fingers, he almost lost it. He didn't give Gabriel the chance to finish before slamming hard into him, filling with mental pride when the movement forced Gabriel's mouth open, "Keep sucking those until it's all off." Sam ordered, pulling out slowly.

Gabriel did as he was told and kept going, sucking those fingers like it was his life's work. Each pound from Sam made it harder and harder to stay concentrated on them, and Sam's positioning was all off; trying to do it with one hand. When he finally managed to brush against the angel's prostate, Gabriel lost track of whatever he was doing, letting the hand slip from his mouth. Sam took the initiative and held fast to Gabriel's hips, lining up to hit that spot again. And again. And again and again until Gabriel was drooling, clawing at Sam's back hard enough that he could have broke skin.

"Come for me." Sam muttered into Gabriel's ear, craning down to suck at the parts of his neck that Sam remembered drove him wild. Gabriel's whines got louder and higher with every thrust. Sam might be deaf in his right ear by the time this was all over. The angel came in sticky, clear shots that landed all over his chest and leaked onto the Santa costume.

The sight of Gabriel so undone, mixed with the pleasure, the pain in his back where Gabriel gripped, and the glint of his pendant was a cocktail of orgasm. Sam came inside Gabriel with a loud grunt before falling over him, both of them heaving heavy, satisfied breaths.

"Merry... Christmas." Gabriel huffed with a smile, reaching up a hand to rake his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Merry Christmas Gabe."


End file.
